Kowalski Did it Again!
by Sky's Limit5
Summary: The sequel to "The Penguins Autobot". Once again, Kowalski's tinkering with dimensions sends someone into another universe. This time, he, the other penguins, and a few others are sent into Sky's! Will they ever figure out how to get back? Wheeljack/OC


Here we go! The sequel to The Penguin's Autobot!

* * *

"Kowalski. What are you doing?" Skipper asked as he looked at the scientist penguin.

"Trying to fix my invention." Kowalski said.

"The same one that brought Sky here?" Private asked from his place by the table.

Skipper almost growled, though he stayed quiet. It had been almost a month since Sky had left. Private obviously missed her, and he figured the rest of the team did. Truthfully, he did as well, but he wouldn't admit it to anyone.

~A day or so later...~

Kowalski had his invention in the center of the zoo after it had closed. The scientist penguin was excited to show it off. The only ones who came to see it, though, was Marlene, the other penguins, and the lemurs. No one knew why Julien came...

"What do you want Kowalski?" Marlene asked.

"This invention-" Kowalski started.

"Does it make smoothies?" Julien interrupted.

"No." Kowalski sad.

"Popety-corn?"

"No."

"Mango?" Mort asked.

"No." Kowalski sighed.

"Will you shut up?" Skipper asked.

"Okay!" Mort exclaimed.

"My invention allows us to travel through dimensions." Kowalski said, sounding proud of himself.

"Okay?" Marlene said, sounding confused.

"Dimensions like where Sky came from." Private said happily.

"The robot that wouldn't follow my orders?" Julien asked.

"She was not a robot. She was an Autonomous Robotic Organism." Kowalski said.

"From the planet Cybertron." Private added.

Skipper sighed. "Can we get this started? We haven't got all day."

"Indeed you don't, peng-u-ins." Blowhole rolled up on his Segway. Before the group could react, they were surrounded by lobsters.

"Blowhole!" Skipper said.

"It's the fish!" Julien said.

"I am a mammal!" Blowhole cried.

"Wait. He's real?" Marlene asked.

"Of course he's real! What would make you ask that?" Skipper asked.

"I thought you made him up!" Marlene exclaimed.

"I did not!" Skipper said. "Get ready to fight, men. On my mark!" The four penguins got into a fighting stance. Marlene and the lemurs got behind them.

"Lobsters! Attaaaaaack!" Blowhole ordered.

"Go!" Skipper and the other penguins began fighting the lobsters.

As they were fighting, no one watched Mort. "Oh! Look at the blinking light! I wonder what that will do?" He reaches up and pushes the button. Nothing happens at first, then the machine begins to hum. At first it's a soft humming until it gradually grew louder.

Everything stopped at the humming. Kowalski turned and saw that Mort had pushed a button. "Oh no!"

Before anyone could do anything, the machine exploded, engulfing everyone in the center of the zoo in a bright light. When the lgith vanished, everyone was gone. The machine itself, missing as well...

-00000-

"Sky's Limit." Sky looked up to see Prowl approaching her.

"Yes?"

"Where is your report of your latest patrol?" Prowl asked.

"Here." Sky takes a datapad out of subspace and handed it to the second-in-command.

Prowl nods, then turns and walks out of Med-Bay.

Sky rolled her optics as Ratchet entered. "What's wrong?"

"Prowl. He's been stricter with me ever since I returned from my little adventure. When's his next check-up?"

"Next month. Take into account your report, which included talking animals, a group of commando penguins, and you being injured by a snake... I'm not really surprised."

Sky looked at him, hurt. "That did happen."

Ratchet raised an optic ridge and opened his mouth to speak, but a sudden explosion made him stop. "What the...?

Sky looked confused. "That was not from Wheeljack's lab." That was true, since Wheeljack's lab was on the opposite side of base.

The two medics looked at each other before running out of the Med-Bay. When they got to where the explosion had happened, Optimus, Prowl, and Jazz were already there. The three mechs moved out-of-the-way, and what Sky and Ratchet saw was startling.

There were four mechs lying on the floor, each different in height. They were black with white fronts and faces, with an odd orange spot on it.

Sky knelt by the second-shortest mech, who had a flattish helm, just as his optics on-lined. Their color was an icy blue.

His and Sky's optics met, and the sky blue femme let out a soft gasp. "Skipper?"


End file.
